kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP01 (Slayers NEXT)
Sudden Pinch! The Terror of the Monstrous Zoamelgustar! (Japanese: いきなりピンチ! ゾアメルグスターの !, lit. Ikinari Pinchi! Majin Zoamerugusutā no Kyōfu!) is the first episode of Slayers NEXT. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 5, 1996. Synopsis In the season's opener, Lina and Gourry stuff their faces with their three-portioned meal. As they continue to fight over their food, a real fight breaks out, and one man is slammed into Lina's table, breaking it, and thus, spilling all of the food. Angry, Lina casts a Dill Brand, and together Lina and Gourry end up fighting a couple of thugs that didn't like how she handled the situation. Amelia, traveling to Zoana as well, wonders what Lina is up to before she ends up actually seeing Lina. In the middle of battle, Lina casts a Boo Brymer, which allows her control of a statue nearby that ends up being a statue of Rezo, the Red Priest. After handling those guys, Lina notices Amelia, and a very dramatic hugging scene between the pair occurs. Lina reveals she is here to see the Xoana book, which had several connections with Shabringo 1,000 years ago. Word is, it's about valuable as the Claire Bible, and is only being shown every fifty years. Amelia is about to say something else (why her being there) but lies and tells Lina that she is there for that reason too. Amelia then wanders off to the castle. At the castle, King Moros, and his daughter, Martina, plot away the kidnapping of Saillune's daugther. They think their forces will be sucessful in invading, Saillune, and taking over the world! HAHA!... with the help of Zelgadiss of course. Meanwhile Lina figures out that Amelia is up to something and talks it over with Gourry, ending in her blasting him when he doesn't pay attention. At the castle, Amelia tries unsuccessfully to give the message to Zoana to stop any further military buildup or risk Saillune as an enemy. Martina laughs it off, calling in Zelgadiss, who according to Amelia uses psychological warfare when she finds herself tied up. Really though, as she was pondering why Zelgadiss was an enemy, she got herself captured without noticing. Lina blasts the tower where Amelia is being held. After introducing themselves and after King Moros stupidly reminds her of all of her nicknames (Enemy of All who Live, etc.), Martina calls for Zelgadiss. Amelia warns Lina that he is a bad guy, and he reveals he is only helping them so that in return, his reward would be the Zoana book. He thinks the book might be able to cure his curse, and for that cure he says he is willing to kill Lina. "You mean this?" Lina asks, as she shows him the book. She then later reveals that the book is useless for him, since it's only a book on how to make golems. Martina manages to quietly sneak away, but they catch her father. They try to think of away of punishment, with each choice being one of them beating him up. The last choice, distastefully, is Lina's offer of no bruises for money. Just as they are about to beat him up however, Martina shows up with a golem machine. Martina explains that no common spells will work on the Orihalcon Golem, that was passed on with the book of Zoana. When she begins to attack, however, it breaks because it is too old, and starts to go out of control and destroy the city. Martina and Moros ask for help, after being trapped under the debris to save the city. Lina comes up with a way to destroy the machine, with a uncommon spell, which would be Dragon Slave! Gourry and Amelia warns the city, and they evacuate. Lina then shoots her Dragon Slave, and manages to destroy the machine, and the whole city in the process. Walking away from the new crater, Amelia agonizes over how she had just been sent to deliver a message and not to destroy a city. Despite Lina's cheerful attitude, the group believes that Martina and King Moros couldn't have possibly survived. However, after getting out of the debris, Martina hails for revenge! Major events * The castle (as well as the entire kingdom) of Zoana is destroyed by Lina Inverse. Debuts *Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova Spells * Dill Brand (Lina) * Vu Vraimer (Lina) * Burst Rond (Amelia) * Mega Brand (Lina) * Dragon Slave (Lina) Trivia * This is Rezo's final appearance until Slayers Revolution (although only a statue of him was seen in this episode). * The first appearence of Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova and Moros Navratilova. * This is a slight error on the voice acting of this episode. When Lina stops a fight occuring in the diner she is eating at (because they were disturbing her meal), two of the men get angry at her. Gourry slices their swords in half. However, one of the guy still gets angry with Lina, claiming that SHE was the one who sliced his sword, while it had been Gourry who broke it. * In the first season, Gourry's faulds and shoulder guards were primary blue. However from this episode and up, they are dark blue just like his armor's breastplate. Eyecatches Category:Slayers NEXT episodes